This invention relates to an optical device which comprises a substrate, the package for receiving the substrate, and an optical fiber fixed to the package.
A conventional optical device is disclosed by Yasuhisa Tanisawa et al in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 881,187 filed on May 11, 1992 and assigned to the instant assignee. In the manner which will later be described more in detail, the conventional optical device comprises a substrate, a package, and an optical fiber. The package has a bottom surface and a wall surface which define in cooperation an installation space for receiving the substrate with the substrate brought into contact with the bottom surface. The substrate is attached to the bottom surface by a resin binder. The package has a first internal surface which defines a first perforation.
A plurality of photoelectric elements are formed on the substrate. A plurality of optical elements, such as a lens and an optical filter, are mounted on the substrate. The optical fiber is coupled to the optical elements and the photoelectric elements through the first perforation of the package.
Inasmuch as a thermal expansion coefficient of the resin binder is large, a position of the substrate displaces in response to a change of temperature. As a result, positions of the photoelectric elements and the optical elements change in response to the change of temperature.
Inasmuch as a time of cure of the resin binder is several tens of minutes to several hours, it is impossible to quickly manufacture the conventional optical device.
Inasmuch as a gas is produced from the resin binder, the gas tarnishes the photoelectric elements and the optical elements.